


drunk text romance

by Positive



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, References to Drugs, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Boys, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: I wanna be the one you drunk text firstWhen you're outta beerAt 3am at some shitty house party in South PhillyI wanna be your drunk text romanceTextualize meBike home drunk with me on speakerJust kidding don't do that, please--Alex gets a call at three in the morning to pick up a wasted JSchlatt from a house party.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 25
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the name of this in my google docs was "and they were roommates" because how could I not

It was three in the morning when Alex got the call.

Wilbur, his voice slurring over the phone. “Schlatt’s fucking wasted...you need to come get ‘em.”

A muffled groan echoed into Alex’s ear, followed by the unmistakable sound of Schlatt’s swearing.

“You joking right now?” Quackity yawned out, still overcoming the tiredness soaked into his voice.

“ ‘fraid not,” Wilbur replied, “Hey! Get off me!” He snapped.

Quackity heard a loud scuffle on the other end.

“Gimme the phone!” Schlatt snapped.

“Get off me!” Wilbur cried out again, “Oy, Niki, pull him off!”

Quackity rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed, the bedsheets falling off his body and his shirtless torso hitting the cold air of his room.

He heard Wilbur scramble away and a door shutting before he managed to speak again, “You need to come get him,” Wilbur repeated. “Party ended a while ago.”

“I thought you said that you would take him home.” Alex shot back, already swinging his legs off the bed.

“Yeah, about that,” Wilbur started. “Niki’s friends bailed. And she lives a ways away, so I can’t take both of them home. I’d be up all night.”

“That’s a lie,” Quackity said, his feet hitting the carpet of his bedroom. “You can just say you wanna bang ‘er, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I don’t-” Wilbur snapped but stopped himself, “We’re just friends.”

“Okay, it’s fine. You don’t have to admit it if you don’t want to.” Quackity mumbled.

“So are you coming?”

Quackity sighed heavily. “Send me the address.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Wilbur thanked, “I owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah. You always do.” Alex quipped, ending the call. He grabbed the same shirt he had thrown off earlier, slipping into his slides.

He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his beanie that he had left on his bedside table, stuffing it over his head.

He was getting _real_ tired of having to babysit Schlatt all the damn time.

If he had known that having him as a roommate would come with this much baggage, he would have never agreed to the rent.

His phone buzzed with a message from Schlatt, the address of whatever house they had decided to party at that night.

“ _That’s why Schlatt was screaming about the phone_ ,” Quackity reflected, “ _Wilbur had nicked his._ ”

He swung open the door to his bedroom and stumbled into the rest of the apartment. Flicking on the light bathed the part living room and kitchen into a stark glow, forcing Alex to cover his eyes.

Trash littered every available surface.

Understandable since Alex had college and a part-time job, and Schlatt never cleaned.

Alex scrunched his nose at the empty chip bags and soda cans that completely covered the island in the kitchen as he grabbed his keys from the wooden bowl on the counter.

Making sure he had his phone in his pocket, he flicked the light off and slipped out the door, locking it behind him.

One time forgetting to lock it and walking in to find Wilbur passed out on the couch was one too many.

He turned on the flashlight on his phone as he descended down the stairs and into the parking lot. He jogged up to his car, clicking his keys to unlock the car door and practically throwing himself inside as the door shut.

The engine sputtered to life, and with a couple quick swipes to pull up the directions on his phone, Quackity drove out of the lot, tearing off in the direction of Schlatt.

\---

The aftermath of a party was still apparent as Quackity pulled into the driveway. Beer cans and glass bottles littered the lawn, most likely a small taste of disaster inside the house and the backyard.

Quackity cut the ignition and headed up to the porch. Wilbur, most likely hearing him walk up, flung open the door.

“Finally! You’re here!” He blurted out, smiling.

“Where is he?” Asked Quackity, quick to cut to the chase. “I don’t wanna be here longer than I have to.”

“Uh, locked him in the bathroom,” Wilbur laughed, scratching his head. “You know how he gets.”

“You...locked him...in the bathroom?” Quackity repeated.

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Quackity said as Wilbur stepped aside so that he could walk in.

Smoke permeated the air, and Quackity briefly covered his nose to become accustomed as weed, tobacco, and vape stench filled his nostrils.

Alex quickly located which bathroom Schlatt was in by following the banging. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the chair wedged against the door.

“I’ll leave you, now.” Wilbur told Alex,“Still need to take Niki home. Uh, Sapnap is at the end of the hall if you need anything.”

And before Alex could ask any questions, Wilbur bolted.

“Hey Schlatt, I’m taking you home.” Alex said to the door.

He heard a shifting on the other side. “Quackity?” Schlatt slurred.

“Yeah.”

A beat.

“I expect nothing to happen to me when I open this door, Schlatt.” Quackity spoke.

“No promises.” Answered the door.

“Schlatt…” Alex warned.

“Fine, fine. You know I would never hurt you anyway, sugar tits.”

“ _Oh god the pet names are back,_ ” Quackity groaned inwardly as he pulled the chair away from the door.

The doorknob turned with a surprising quickness and the door wrenched open, but it seems like Schlatt couldn’t keep up with the momentum. He slumped forward, letting go of the handle, stumbling into Alex’s chest.

“Got your phone?” Alex gritted out, pushing Schlatt off him, his hands on both of his shoulders.

Schlatt patted his jean pocket lazily. “Yeah.”

“Okay, let’s head out then. Can ya walk?”

“Uh, duh, of course I can walk.” Schlatt slurred, but as Alex took a step back so that he could walk independently, he saw otherwise.

Right before Schlatt could trip Alex wrapped his arm around Schlatt’s back. “Okay, no you can’t.”

“Fuck you…” Schlatt groaned, but instead of wrenching himself away he ended up leaning into Alex’s weight as they made their way through the house.

Sapnap had emerged from his room and onto the couch as Quackity slowly walked Schlatt to the door.

“Hey uhh...sorry about Schlatt.” Alex forced out as Sapnap looked up to see them leave.

“Don’t...don’t worry about it…” Sapnap drawled out.

Quackity quirked a smile as he saw Sapnap’s bloodshot eyes.

No doubt he’ll forget the majority of tonight anyway.

Shoving Schlatt out the door and down the porch steps proved a formidable struggle, but Alex managed without Schlatt hitting the pavement facefirst.

Getting him into the car was another feat, but Alex managed, finally getting into the drivers seat with an exhausted slam of the door.

Alex increased the volume of the radio as he drove back to their apartment. He heard Schlatt mumble something and he reached forward, decreasing it.

“What?” Alex asked.

“ ‘m sorry.” Schlatt mumbled.

Alex felt himself grimace. “No you’re not.”

“What?” Schlatt asked, lolling his head over to look at Alex.

Alex turned on his blinker as he moved over to the left lane, and rolled to a stop at the intersection. He finally glanced over. “You’re not. You never are.”

“That’s not true.” Schlatt argued lazily.

“No, it is. Because I know you’ll do it again next week. And the week after that.” Alex sighed out, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in annoyance.

Schlatt scrunched his nose in the telltale sign that meant he was confused.

Alex sighed again as he turned left. “Forget about it, Schlatt.”

\---

The majority of the ride home was in tense silence, interrupted only when Schlatt grabbed his shoulder to tell him he needed to barf on the side of the road.

Alex was grateful when they finally stumbled into the apartment, JSchlatt crashing on the sofa.

“Need anything before I go to bed?” Alex asked, already walking into the kitchen to get Schlatt a glass of water.

A groan answered him.

He filled up the glass using the faucet in the sink, setting it down on the coffee table.

“You just gonna sleep here?” Alex asked.

JSchlatt put his arm up over his face, groaning again.

Alex shrugged and turned to leave, but just when he rounded the couch he felt Schlatt’s large hand wrap around his arm.

“What-”

“Stay.” Schlatt slurred.

“Schlatt I’m not gonna-”

“Please.” Schlatt pleaded, his grip tightening on Alex’s arm.

Alex took a deep breath. “If I stay with you tonight will you promise not to do this anymore?”

Schlatt blinked slowly.“What’d’ya mean?”

“The drinking and the smoking and the-'' Quackity exhaled through his nostrils before he had the chance to raise his voice. No point arguing with someone who won’t remember the majority of tonight anyway. “...What you always do to me, Schlatt.”

Schlatt frowned, and reached up to scratch at his chops. “...yeah baby, I promise.”

“Alright then.” Quackity muttered, careful not to focus on the pet name as he went into his room to grab some pillows and blankets.

He tossed a pillow and blanket to Schlatt. “Here ya go, asshole. Sleep now.”

He flicked the light off and settled down on the floor beside the couch.

At least for the next couple hours he didn’t have to worry if he’d see Schlatt the next day.

If he’d get another call saying he was passed out somewhere.

That he had had an overdose and needed to go to the emergency room.

That his phone had died and he didn’t know where he was, or when he’d be back home.

 _If_ he’d be back home.

That Schlatt had gotten into another fight and needed his knight to come to the rescue, like he

Always

Fucking

Did.

Right when he felt his lids grow heavy and about to close he felt Schlatt’s hand slip into his hair.

“What the fuck?” Alex blurted, his eyes snapping open.

“Get up here.” Schlatt mumbled.

“Uh, with you?”

“Yeah.”

“No?” Alex said hesitantly, getting flashbacks to the last time he let Schlatt get away with something like that.

“Babe…” Schlatt slurred, “Please…”

Alex groaned. “I don’t even know if I’ll fit on the couch…”

“You will. Get up here.”

Alex felt himself move on his own accord.

Alex saw Schlatt shift and his arm rise up, pulling the blanket up so that he could slip in.

After about a minute of shuffling and muffled curses, they had managed to fit on the couch together.

“Okay, sleep _now_?” Quackity asked, irritable.

“Yeah.” Said Schlatt happily, turning around and grabbing Alex’s arm, pulling it around his chest.

Alex felt Schlatt’s breathing through his back as it pressed up against his torso.

It slowly steadied, and soon Alex’s ears were filled with the sound of Schlatt’s soft snores.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like this was the beginning of something he couldn’t describe.

Shit.

He hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt works through his hangover and recounts his night to Alex...but leaves out a crucial detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for this second chapter, and that it's so short. Other fics took priority along with life (new job, applying to colleges, stuff that goes along with that, etc.). Regardless, I hope you enjoy this, and the 3rd installment will *hopefully* be out this weekend!

Alex woke up the next morning to his phone alarm. He yawned, slowly unfurling his arm from Schlatt’s chest.

His beanie had fallen off and onto the floor some part throughout his sleep, and carefully reached over the couch to jam it back on his head before he got up.

He heard Schlatt groan as he stood up from the couch, but didn’t worry about it too much as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Alex knew all too well how deep of a sleeper Schlatt was, and especially more now since he was hungover.

Schlatt stirred awake as the smells of breakfast wafted from the kitchen and into the living room.

Alex smiled as he heard Schlatt shift off of the couch., tossing the pancake into the air and catching it back in the pan. “Drink some water.”

He heard a faint growl of “Yeah, yeah.”

 _Something_ pooled in his stomach at the sound of JSchlatt’s graveley morning voice.

Alex bit his lip as he piled the pancake with the others.

“I can’t stay long, I’ve got classes today.” Alex said, turning around with the plate stacked high with pancakes.

Schlatt pulled himself up onto the chair that sat with the island. Alex slid his plate across the island, followed with bacon, grits, and eggs.

“Can I have coffee?” Schlatt asked as Alex poured him another glass of water, passing it with the maple syrup.

“Not a chance. Stick to the water.” Alex shot back, filling up his own plate.

Schlatt grumbled, but complied, and ate his food in silence.

“Your classes are at eleven, right?” Schlatt questioned, biting down on the bacon with a crunch.

Alex’s fork froze in mid air before it could penetrate another pancake.

Schlatt never cared about his classes before.

Had he….memorized Alex’s schedule?

Since when did he ever care?

Alex tried not to act like this question fazed him as he kept his eyes glued to his breakfast as he responded, “Yeah.”

Schlatt glanced at the clock on the stove.

9:37.

“What do you remember from last night?” Alex asked, attempting to change the conversation to something else.

Schlatt sighed. “Everything. Just because I was drunk doesn’t mean I was blackout, babe.”

“Oh, sorry _prince_ , my mistake,” Alex bit back, “I must have been confused by the dozens of _other_ times you were dumped off by your friends and didn’t remember where you were when you woke up.”

Schlatt’s gaze slowly dragged up from his food to Alex’s eyes.

Alex felt himself involuntarily swallow under his stark glower.

“I remember drinking...and…” Schlatt broke eye contact, staring over Alex’s shoulder. “Wilbur took my phone to call you, locked me in the bathroom, and then you took me home.”

“Anything else?” Alex pushed.

“Yeah. Me convincing you to go to sleep next to me.” Schlatt forced out, stabbing some eggs.

Quackity was insightful enough to pick up on the possible regret in his voice.

He supposed that it was good that Schlatt felt some kind of discomfort in admitting this...however that didn’t stop the soft pang that shot through his system as Schlatt refused to meet his eyes as he continued to eat his breakfast.

And he hated himself for it.

He hated that he couldn’t get over him.

That he always came to his rescue.

That he always secretly hoped for something in return.

And that every time he got another small taste, another hint that Schlatt felt the same way, it was almost as if they were like two positive magnets trying their hardest to push together.

Always _just_ close enough to _almost_ taste it before they wrenched themselves apart.

“Yes,” Alex finally confirmed, “You did do that...wouldn’t let me say no, actually.” He admitted with a chuckle to alleviate some of the tension.

“Sorry…” Schlatt mumbled.

“ _There’s that hollow apology again,_ ” Alex thought as he finished his plate of pancakes.

But even as he thought it, it didn’t seem right.

This one sounded sincere.

He wondered what had changed from so many other drunken nights to this one.

Schlatt never apologized, for anything.

And when he did it was like him swallowing poison.

Now, as Schlatt speared his second pancake, something had changed.

Quackity reversed back to last night, thinking back to how he groggily picked up the phone and listened to Wilbur’s slurred words and Schlatt’s distant shouts.

Schlatt shouting for his phone back.

Why had Wilbur taken his? Wil could have easily used his own; he had Alex’s number.

“Why’d Wil take your phone last night?” Alex asked absentmindedly.

Schlatt, on instinct, palmed his pants for his phone and pulled it out, setting it facedown on the kitchen island.

After a couple seconds, he picked it back up and inputted his password, swiping and clicking through it.

Alex thought he didn’t hear him, so he repeated the question.

"No, I heard you." Schlatt answered gruffly.

A beat of silence.

“Sooo?” Alex questioned.

“I was just being stupid, Alex,” Schlatt bit back, “Don’t worry about it.”

But the way he said that only made Quackity more worried about it, and he voiced this.

Schlatt’s brows furrowed and he rolled his eyes.

That physical action made Alex’s blood pressure increase before Schlatt could even get a word out.

Something was off.

And he was gonna find out what.

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” Quackity huffed as he gathered his dishes, and Schlatt’s as well.

“Hey-I’m not done with that.” Schlatt interjected, reaching out in an attempt to grab his half eaten pancake.

“Uh- yes you are.” Alex shot back, already turning around and dumping his half finished food into the trash.

Schlatt growled, but Alex couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

If he had to deal with Schlatt’s bullshit all the time, the least he could do was give some solid answers.

And if he didn’t...well, then it was time for some much needed payback.

Alex quickly set to work on boxing up the leftovers, grabbing the bowls and plates that still housed pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

He turned back around and bent down to open up a drawer and take out tupperware containers to successfully house the food in the fridge.

He didn’t even hear as JSchlatt got up out of his chair at the island and made his way around.

All he felt was Schlatt’s hand reach under his beanie and into the thick locks of his hair.

He barely had time to protest as Schlatt yanked him up from his bending position, the tupperware containers in his hands falling to the ground with a large commotion.

“Hey-what the fuck-” Alex cried as he stood upright, but Schlatt’s tighter grip on his hair and the realization of how close Schlatt was behind him made him catch his breath.

He looked up as he felt Schlatt’s feet press against the back of his own, his body so dangerously up against him that Alex couldn’t help but feel as his body went warm.

“What are you trying to do here?” Schlatt growled in Alex’s ear, bending his head down slightly to do so.

Feeling Schlatt’s hot breath against the side of his face made Alex’s heart still for a beat before he even registered that Schlatt asked a question.

“Uh- I’m trying to pack up before I go to class?” Quackity almost squeaked, so uneasy in his response that he phrased it like a question.

“No, not that,” Schlatt said exasperatedly, “...I know when you’re playing with me.”

Alex didn’t think before he blurted, “And I know when you’re playing with _me_ ,” Schlatt grip tightened on his hair even more as Alex choked out, “I guess we both have our reasons.”

Schlatt growled, “Augh, I’m too hungover to deal with you right now,” and let go of Alex’s hair, causing his beanie to fall to the ground.

Alex turned around and picked it up with a glare to Schlatt, who had already started to take a step back as if nothing had happened.

Alex huffed as Schlatt grabbed the glass still half-filled with water on the coffee table and disappeared into his bedroom.

He angrily finished saving the rest of the breakfast, throwing it in the fridge with the rest of the food that he cooked that Schlatt never appreciated or ate, and worked for the rest of the morning preparing for the classes he had before slipping out the door, not bothering to tell Schlatt bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the majority of the third chapter planned/written, but this was a good place to end it before the final confrontation. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to Kudo or leave a comment!
> 
> My Twitter is fairest_of_lame! If you like what I write and have an idea for something you'd want me to do, consider shooting me a DM or commissioning me on my Ko-Fi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out why Wilbur took Schlatt's phone the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I'd have this chapter out over the weekend? hahaha funny stuff

Alex got back from his classes around four.

Schlatt was gone.

He tried not to think about it too much as he scattered his books, notes, and computer on the coffee table to work on his law homework.

Best not to worry about where Schlatt was or what he was doing while he worked.

Where he was.

Who he was with.

If he was safe.

If he thought about what happened that morning like he had been doing all day.

Schlatt’s body, pressed up behind his.

His breath on Alex’s neck as spindles of pain shot through his body, his large hands tight on his hair.

Because, of course, Alex definitely wasn’t thinking about that as he tried to focus on his law.

He would never do something like that.

\---

Time ticked by, the light fading through the windows as the sunset slowly passed by and eventually fell.

Alex had developed a headache but had decided to push through.

Do what he could to stop thinking about him.

The light from his laptop was the only illumination in the room as he slowly took notes.

He hardly registered the soft click of the front door opening.

Alex glanced up, seeing Schlatt’s unmistakable figure in the dark before he flicked the lights on.

Alex groaned as he covered his eyes to let them adjust.

Schlatt chucked, tossing his house keys into the bowl.

“Hey, babe.” Schlatt greeted as he walked over to where Alex was sitting on the floor.

“Don’t...don’t call me that..'' Alex mumbled, rubbing his eyes before he slowly took in Schlatt’s frame.

Schlatt crouched down, “Why not?”

Alex closed out of the video he was watching for his forensics class and watched as Schlatt sat down on the floor next to him. “I’m not your ‘babe’.”

“W-yeah. You’re right.” Schlatt admitted.

He smelled like woodsy cologne and cigarettes, like he had tried to cover up the stench with something infinitely more potent but only succeeded in making the two scents more accentuated.

Alex hated that he kinda liked it. He blamed this on how he was so accustomed to it.

The other thought, being that he genuinely liked anything associated with Schlatt was so terrifying and exciting in every horrible way that he pushed it to the very back of his mind.

“What did you do today?” Quackity asked absentmindedly to bring his mind off Schlatt’s scent and back to literally anything else.

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Schlatt said through a smirk.

“Lemme guess…” Quackity sighed out, beginning to shuffle his papers to put back into his backpack, already knowing that as long as Schlatt was there he would get nothing done. “You found someone to bum off of, crashed in their house, depleted their fridge of it's natural resources even though we have plenty of food here, and then smoked enough packs to kill a small child.”

“Sounds about right.”

“And then you didn’t look for a job, which you do every single day, and then cried to your rich daddy to send you another four figure allowance to last you the next couple weeks max.” Alex continued, shutting his laptop with a snap.

“...You’re upset with me.” Schlatt concluded.

“Oh, what could have given you the idea?” Quackity questioned as he reached across the floor to grab his backpack.

“...why are you upset with me?” Schlatt hesitantly asked, leaning forward.

“Guess.” Alex shot back.

“Is it about this morning?” Schlatt said after a couple seconds.

“...yes. No...maybe. Yeah. Well...it’s a lot of things. But most recently, yes, that.”

Schlatt sighed, running a hand through his thick curls.

“What are the other things?” Schlatt quietly mouthed.

Alex frowned as he unzipped his bag and shoved everything inside. “Do you really wanna know?”

Schlatt opened his mouth to give a response, but then shut it again.

"Yeah," Alex mumbled, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "That's what I thought."

Schlatt scoffed, and Alex instantly realized his mistake as Schlatt stood up. “That’s what you thought, huh?”

Alex, adamant about standing his ground despite the possible consequences, nodded his head.

“Okay, what are the other things? Lay it on me,” He patted his chest in emphasis. “Tell me my greatest sins so that I may be crucified before you, oh Lord.”

Alex felt his eyes roll as he turned around and walked back to his room. “Forget it, Schlatt.”

He felt the heavy feet of Schlatt follow him as he turned around to shut the door.

Schlatt stopped it with his hand as Quackity whipped around. His intimidating figure in the doorframe made Alex’s blood still.

“So you string me along, and when I bite, you just walk away?” Schlatt questioned, annoyance dripping down his words. “What is your problem?”

Alex felt heat rise to his face as he sputtered, “M-My problem? What’s _MY_ problem? What’s _your_ problem?”

Alex slung his backpack to the ground, inwardly cringing about how his laptop was inside before addressing Schlatt.

“I always have to fix your fucking issues. I gotta worry about you, pick you up when you don’t have a ride, deal with you drunk out of your mind, hold your hair while you barf up everything but your memories…” Anger trembled into Alex’s voice.

Schlatt’s face held a consistent stoney glare as Alex continued to unload.

“Then...you wanna act like it’s fine! You never say thank you, and even if you did, I know you wouldn’t mean it!” Alex sputtered. His hands were shaking at this point.

“Are you done?”

“No! Fuck you I’m not done!” Alex swore, stepping into Schlatt’s space and glaring up at him, “Just admit it! Just say... _once._..something meaningful and not completely full of shit- about how you _know_ that I deserve more than this- than you!”

He pointed a finger onto Schlatt’s chest, anger ripping into his voice. “You’re fucking _lucky_ to have me!”

Schlatt continued his usual stare, which further kindled the fire flaring up in Alex’s chest.

And he didn’t say anything.

Slowly, as the dripping of time seeped into Alex’s body to ebb away his anger, they stood there.

Alex didn’t know how much time had passed till Schlatt spoke.

“Do you wanna know why Wil took my phone last night?” Schlatt quietly asked.

Alex blinked. “Yeah. I do.”

Schlatt reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone. After a couple swipes he found what he was looking for.

“Alex…” Schlatt began and sighed, shaking his head to begin his sentence again. He opened his mouth but shut it, eventually sighing and settling for just shoving whatever was on his phone into Alex’s open hand.

It was a notes document, a garbled mess of words and anecdotes that Alex had to squint at to follow properly.

It was a confession.

To him.

Whatever anger he had left in his body gradually drained away as he read.

_I'm so wasted right now. I feel it. In my toes. You know how after a while of drinking you develop a tolerance? Or you know how much you can handle? Well. I think I have to go on a cleanse because it takes me so long to get drunk now that I either get super drunk or nothing at all._

_And I can't bring myself to ask you for another ride home anymore. I know you hate dragging me around. Or maybe you hate me in general. That's understandable. Most people do. I know I'm alot to handle._

_My dad told me that. He said James, you're insufferable, please go to your mother she can actually handle you._

_This place stinks. At least I have the decency to smoke outside or on the balcony._

_I remember when you caught me smoking on the couch one time. You were so mad. Said that if you caught me again you'd be the last person I'd ever see._

_The idea doesn't sound all that bad._

_I keep thinking about that time we hooked up. I think you thought that me giving you a low rent was because I liked you, and well, you're right. But it was also because I don't give a fuck._

_You were so perfect then. I think being around me soured you. No that's wrong. You're still you. You're just more tired of me._

As Alex slowly scrolled Schlatt shifted from his spot of leaning against the door frame, now nervously shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He was intently staring at the phone to see exactly where Alex was.

_Is it wrong to say that I hope you make me a better person. That puts alot of pressure on you. But I hope you do. Just like with how I stopped smoking inside. You make me feel better about the shitty things I do. Like you expect me to be better, but you don't hate me for it._

_I think about kissing you all the time. Everytime you get home from school. When you make me breakfast. Everytime you bite back when I'm a dick. I love that shit. Do more of that._

_I shouldn't say that. It'll go to your head._

_Maybe if I do better you'll like me._

_Alex you're something else and I want to show you that I'm sorry I'm such a dick I want it to be like that first time again I want it to be like that every time every day I just want_

_You_

And that was the end. It cut off then, like he was at the start of another sentence but was stopped short. Quackity, face red with the new revelation, raised an eyebrow to Schlatt for an answer.

Schlatt shifted, his shoulders rolling. "Wil asked what I was doing and I told him I was gonna text you that...so he took my phone and called you to pick me up."

He looked ashamed. And embarrassed. And frustratingly stubborn... like he hated himself for doing it.

And maybe he did. Maybe he hated what he wrote and was about to send in a drunken haze to Alex at three in the morning.

But Alex didn't.

"Well," Schlatt gruffed out, "That's what it said. Happy now?"

He forcefully took his phone back from Quackity’s open hand, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Forget about it." Schlatt grumbled, and turned to leave.

Alex grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to." He managed to breath, the words in Schlatt’s confession finally hitting him like a truck.

Schlatt's brow furrowed as he attempted to put the pieces together, what Alex was implying.

"Schlatt….do you really feel that way?" Alex whispered, a knot forming his chest as the anxiety of a 'no' entered his mind.

It had happened the first time.

Schlatt reached up and scratched the back of his head, his mouth open slightly.

Alex could hardly believe it as Schlatt muttered a 'yeah' under his breath.

"Speak up, can't hear you." Alex teased.

Alex grinned as he saw Schlatt’s face tinge with red. It wasn't everyday that he saw Schlatt at a loss for words.

"Shit, Alex. Yes, fuck," Schlatt blurted, taking his hands out of his pockets to throw them up in the air. "I do. I can't fuckin' do this anymore. Just make fun of me and get this over with. Move out if you want."

Alex’s heart cracked. "I don't wanna move out," He whispered, reaching up and grabbing Schlatt’s chin, lowering it to meet his eyes. "I want to stay. With you."

And for the first time in eons, Alex saw a genuine smile.

And then he felt Schlatt’s lips against his own.

He gasped in surprise, and felt himself walk backwards as Schlatt started to shove them forwards until his legs hit the back of his bed.

Schlatt was forceful and rough and everything Alex remembered as he fell back, Schlatt’s leg between both his own and his hands cradling Alex’s face.

He tasted like cigarettes and spearmint gum.

Well, it was an improvement from last time.

Schlatt finally allowed Alex to break apart to take a gulp of air as he started to attack Alex’s neck.

It was bliss.

But something was wrong.

Alex reached up and stopped Schlatt before he could slide his hand under Alex’s shirt.

"Schlatt…"

"Hm?"

"I wanna wait." Alex felt himself saying, despite everything else in his body telling him the opposite.

Schlatt straightened up, a frown forming on his face. Alex was quick to form an explanation.

"I...I want us to be real this time." Alex felt himself speak. "I want it to mean something."

The frown vanished, and a determined look took its place. He was willing to work this time. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the end! It is intentionally open-ended, I don't know if I'd ever made a sequel but it didn't really make sense for them to confess "I love you"s this early. I'm glad I finally got this idea out of my brain goop so that I can go back to focusing on larger projects. 
> 
> If you wanna check those out, by the way, please consider it if you liked this. I write a lot of Schlatt and I have a lot more planned for him. (It's gonna be a Teacher AU Schlattbur after I finish The Deepest Sighs, The Frankest Shadows but keep it on the down-low it's supposed to be a secret shhhhhh)
> 
> Please consider leaving a Kudo, commenting, or following me on Twitter at Fairest_of_lame! I recently opened a Ko-fi so if you wanna donate to the soon-to-be "Positive-will-be-in-massive-college-debt-fund" it will be pinned on my Twitter. I am also accepting writing commissions and suggestions! :)


End file.
